


The Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daenerys and Jon introduce their new baby to the dragons, but Rhaegal is feeling jealous. Some fluff with a side of Jon and Rhaegal bonding.





	The Big Brother

A week had passed since the birth of Prince Jaehaerys. Daenerys decided it was time to check up on her other children and for the dragons to meet their new brother. Jon worried about how the dragons would react to the small human baby, but Daenerys reassured Jon that he had nothing to fear. Since the baby was a Targaryen, she believed the dragons would recognize Jaehaerys as part of the family. 

Danaerys cradled Jaehaerys in a blanket in her arms as she entered the dragon pit. Drogon lumbered towards Jon and his mother. 

The baby gurgled and blew a bubble of spit as the enormous dragon grinned at the tiny prince. Drogon responded with a puff of smoke that whirled about Jaehaery's head. 

“Hi, little brother!” snorted Drogon, as he swished his tail excitedly. Drogon tilted his head at his mother. “Can I show him how to hunt? Can I teach him how to growl? Can we breathe fire at our enemies?!” 

“Now Drogon,” said Daenerys in High Valyrian, holding her baby protectively while she looked at Drogon reproachfully, “Jaehaerys is still very little. It will be a long time until he can play with you and Rhaegal.”

“I thought my new brother would be bigger,” said Drogon. 

“You were even smaller when you were just a hatchling,” said Daenerys. “Babies take time to grow.”

“Your mom is right,” said Jon, speaking mentally in the dragon’s language as he had learned from Daenerys. “You have to be very gentle with Jaehaerys. He’s only a human baby.”  

Meanwhile, Rhaegal had turned tail and was sulking off in a corner of the dragon pit. As Rhaegal's dragon-rider, Jon could feel Rhaegal's emotions. Jon felt jealousy and dejection radiating from the green dragon as it peered at the baby with slanted yellow eyes. 

“Rhaegal, don’t you want to meet your new brother too?” asked Danaerys.  

Rhaegal ruffled his scaly green wings. “No.”

“Rhaegal, what’s wrong?” The mother spoke anxiously. 

“Now that you have a real son, you won’t have any time for us any more…”

“Rhaegal!” said Dany, “You are my real son! I might be busier than I’ve been before but that doesn’t mean I’m not still your mother!”

Jon smiled quizzically and shook his head. 

“What?” asked Daenerys.  

“It’s just that you treat the dragons like more of a part of the family than Lady Catelyn treated me growing up.”

“They are just as much a part of the family!” said Daenerys adamantly.

“I know, but…”

“Jon, why don’t you take Rhaegal for a ride while I stay here with Drogon and Jaehaerys? I think he could use a little attention.”

“Aye,” said Jon, turning the green dragon.

Jon climbed up Rhaegal’s scales and sat on his back. With a few commands, he urged Rhaegal to take to the sky. Following Jon’s lead, Rhaegal flapped his large wings and lifted them both above the pit.

Rhaegal charged ahead. He dove into a cloud and then rose rapidly.  

“See dad!” said the dragon, “Look how high I can go!”

Jon laughed at Rhaegal’s dramatic zigzags through the air.

“Very impressive.” Jon patted the green dragon’s scales as they flew around the spires of King’s Landing. He knew how the dragon loved to show off and how much it enjoyed finally having a rider of its own. 

“Now, Rhaegal,” said Jon, a bit more soberly, “Your mom and I are counting on you. You’re going to have new important duties as a big brother. It’s up to you to protect Jaehaerys and show him what it means to be a dragon.”

“But how can he be a dragon if he doesn’t have wings or scales?” 

“The same way your mom and I are dragons. He's a Targaryen as much as we are.”

Rhaegal twitched as he flapped his wings. “Jon, now that you and mom have a baby but the baby doesn’t look like me...are you my dad?”

Jon had to wonder at the strange turns his life had taken that a dragon was asking him about its birth status but, as he wished Eddard Stark had chosen long ago, he decided to go with the truth.  

“To be honest, I don’t know where your eggs came from. For all I know you might have some other dad out there, who looks much more like a dragon than I do. But I love your mom and I’m trying to be the best father to you I can be. That makes you my son and you and Jaehaerys brothers as far as I’m concerned.”

As they flew around in quiet, Jon wondered if he’d managed to upset Rhaegal. However, he could only feel peace and happiness flowing through their bond as the dragon drifted on the warm currents.

They flew quietly in a circle around the city until they returned to the dragon pit. Jon waved at Deanery as they descended. 

Rhaegal slithered over to Daenerys to inspect the bundle in her arms. Jon rubbed Rhaegal’s scales as Jaehaerys reached out and patted the green dragon on its snout.  

"Hi, baby, I'm your big brother, Rhaegal," said the dragon softly. The baby's eyes grew wide as he stared back at the dragon. 

Drogon thumped his tail and Daenerys smiled to see the family together.

Suddenly, Ghost leapt from the bushes, unwilling to be left out of the gathering. Jon climbed off of Rhaegel and embraced his longtime companion. “Hey, it’s good to see you too buddy,” said Jon, scratching the direwolf’s ears.

“Well, it looks like it’s almost this one’s bedtime,” said Daenerys, noticing how Jaehaeris was starting to fuss in her arms. Jon nodded to his wife, knowing they would need to return before dark.

Rhaegel peered down with his golden eyes as they left. “Dad, could we do this again soon? I know you're busy with Jaehaerys too but but I wish we could play together sometimes." 

Jon embraced Rhaegal around the snout. “Sure, son, I would love that.” 


End file.
